Art is beauty that should be seeked by everyone
by ScarlettsFuneral
Summary: It's bout Mori and an oc that's in love with him. The oc's name won't be revealed, but her initals will. You'll get to see her name in chapter 2! Thank you and please read and review! All reviews are appreciated!   O
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I walked into my class and sat down in my usual spot. I took out my notebook and turned to a roughly drawn picture.

It was black and white (Though in this case, grey and smudged.) and had thin lines accenting thicker ones.  
There was a slight smile, staring off eyes, and somewhat of a blank face. Higher up there was the outline of spiky hair that was black.

The picture was clearly of a teenage boy now, wearing the Ouran high school academy uniform.  
You turned the page so not to get too interested with the drawing. You grabbed a pencil and started to doodle a tattoo idea.

You've always wanted one and needed some ideas. But if you can't draw it, then you won't get it! (It's something I think a true artist would say!)

The drawing was of two, chibi cute anime looking foxes playing in the snow while it was snowing.  
One's black with a white stripe down the middle of its back. The other is white with a black stripe down the middle of its back.

It's supposed to represent you and your best friend playing forever in a winter setting, even after death. (Actually, this is a tattoo idea I have and it's meant to represent that and who I care for deeply.)

When you're done, you sign it with CMP in rapid cursive. (It's really hard to read and looks more like squiggles [Course, no one's signature is ever written to be read. It's there for making your mark and for financial stuff.]) Then you held up the notebook and feel pleased with yourself.

"Oops" You dropped the notebook on the floor and bent down to pick it up.

But you saw hand already grabbing it, so you lifted up your head to see a tall black haired boy standing in front of you.

"Thanks Mori."You say with a slight blush.

"No problem. What were you drawing?" He asked sounding interested.

"Oh, I was drawing an idea for a tattoo. I hope to get one soon. A friend of mine is an amazing tattoo artist!"You say cheerfully.

"Can I have a look?"Now he was getting really interested. (Yays!)

"Umm, sure."You say while carefully flipping through the pages so he doesn't see the pictures of him.

"This is it! It's me and Rin! We're playing forever in the snow while it's snowing. Even after death!"Happily smiling, you're moved he noticed your art. (Well, art is beauty that should be seeked by everyone!)

"You and Rin must be closer than I thought."Mori gazed at the drawing longer with a small smile.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since kindergarten. (Mees and my best friend have been best friends since kindergarten too! We're similar!) I care deeply for her like she was my own sister! (Umm... I'm just starting to open up to my sister. Soooooo maybe we're not similar. Ha Ha.)

"That's really nice."He gave you another small smile."Can I look at the rest of your drawings?"

"Umm... Maybe another time. Some of them are very, very personal. I've only showed them to Rin. Ha ha."You laughed some to keep from freaking out. (Sounds like a situation I've been in.)

You took the notebook and shoved it to the very bottom of your bag. _I don't think I want to know what would happen if he saw all those pictures I've drawn of him!_

Later after class you talked to Hunny.

"Hey Hunny? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. But it'll cost you a piece of cake!"He said while holding Bun Bun cutely. (Aww, I want to give him a big hug and smother his adorable face with my cheeks!)

"What do you think Mori thinks of me as?"

There was a pause, "I think he thinks of you as a close friend and wants to protect you."

"Hmm, I feel cared for. It's kinda nice."You looked down and blushed with a smile on your face. _Maybe it could work._

__"Bye Hunny! See at the Host Club later! Oh! And you're not getting your cake! Ha ha!"

"What! Wahh! I want my cake!"Hunny yelled.(I really want cake now! Curses! We don't have any cake! Noooooo!)

About ten minutes later:

You walked over to the kendo club before Mori. Then sat down and waited.

A few minutes later Mori showed up. He looked down at you and seemed confused.

"Why're you here, I thought you'd be at the Host Club by now."He sounded confused too.

"Ha, just thought I'd drop by and say hello. That's all."(Liar.)

"Oh..."He started to walk in, but you grabbed his wrist. (O_o)

"Actually, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Mori? What do you really think of me?"

Chapter 1 complete!

Please read chapter 2 to find out what he thinks! And to find out her name!


	2. Chapter 2

Ending for chapter one:

"Oh..."He started to walk in, but you grabbed his wrist. (O_o)

"Actually, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Mori? What do you really think of me?"

Chapter2:

He just stood there and stared at you shocked you asked that. His eyes were wide and frozen.

You looked at him wondering if you hit a soft spot. _I think I asked him the wrong question._ (Awkward...)  
You looked down, smiled a little, "It's okay if you don't want to answer." You looked back up and gave him a wide grin, then turned around to walk.

But, Mori grabbed your waist and spun you around smoothly. He lightly put his right hand on your cheek and pulled you in closer by the waist with his left hand.

Softly he pressed his lips to yours. You then put your arms around his neck making it last longer. (Whoa! It's so beautiful I could cry!)

You let the moment go and looked up at Mori. "Soooooo, could you explain this one?" (Oh oh! I'll explain! When two people want to show how they feel about-Olp! [Was hit with a giant hammer on the head.{Rin: That is not what she wanted explained at all!}] When did she get here?)

"Umm, "He was blushing now, "Cassie, (Finally her name! {Rin: DON'T INTERUPT!}) ever since I met you in middle school when you moved here from Canada, I knew we'd be good friends. That's cause when you started to talk to me every day and ignored others attention to have a conversation with me, I felt heard. But I didn't know I'd start to fall for you.(Just tell her already! The suspense is killing me!)

"Cassie, I love you deeply, and I'd like to know if you love me back." (OH MY GOD... [breathing hard]"Munch, munch, munch"[Eating popcorn])

You smiled again and felt some tears well up in your eyes. You looked up, "Mori, I love you deeply too. And I want to be your one and only. (Hmm, one and only sounds suspicious...) Ever since I saw you for the first time, you were reading calmly. Unlike me you didn't freak out at the smallest things and you kept me sane." (She can be sane?)

You couldn't believe you were crying! (We all do at some point.)You were so embarrassed!

But, Mori pulled you to his chest and hugged you tight. He stroked your hair and kissed your forehead sweetly."You know? You're very cute when you cry. Will you be mine?"

"Mure my mill."You still had your face against his chest, so all Mori could hear were mumbles.

"I mean," You lifted your head and said, "I will be yours."Now you were smiling big. Then you pulled Mori's head down and kissed him. (Well you're a little eager...)

_I knew things would work out! Hmm, maybe we should go on a date. Ha ha! The movies!_

"Hey Mori?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to see a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"OMG! We can watch "Alice in wonderland", then "the jungle book", and then "Sweeney Todd"! (All favorites of mine. Wait! How'd she go from cute cartoon, to blood and murder?)

"Your place or mine_?"_

___Ahh! He wants to go to one of our houses! Calm down; don't be like the host club guests! Breath... I'm good now._

__"How about we go to my place this Saturday at 7:00(PM)."

"I'm good with that."

_I envy how calm he can be!_ (I envy it too!) "Then it's a date?"You say all hyped up.

"Yeah, it's a date."He smiled softly, then gave you a hug and kiss on the head.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while at the host club! Bye!"You excitedly went off to the club.

Chapter 2 End!  
Read chapter 3 to see how their date goes and what the other members think of this! (Oh, yeah, she's a host too. She talks to her girl friends[just friends] and entertains guys like the guy hosts do for girls.)  
Remember: "Art is beauty that should be seeked by everyone..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ending to chapter 2:

"How about we go to my place this Saturday at 7:00(PM)."

"I'm good with that."

_I envy how calm he can be!_(I envy it too!) "Then it's a date?"You say all hyped up.

"Yeah, it's a date."He smiled softly, then gave you a hug and kiss on the head.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while at the host club! Bye!"You excitedly went off to the club.

Chapter 3:

You opened the door to the host club and could smell the usual scent of roses. In front of you stood five handsome boys.

As usual, you walked over and said hi, then you sat down at a table and started to read off your laptop.  
"Hey, what're readin?"Two of the boys asked. Both had orangish-brown hair, and yellow eyes. It was the twins.

"I'm checking scores for some hockey games."You said.

"Why're you readin bout hockey?"They asked.

"I'm trying to keep up with the games and scores like I just said. And I'm watching highlights for the Wings game last night."

"Didn't you leave yesterday running cause you were gonna be late to watch it?" Hikaru asked with a look. (Kinda like this! O.o)

"Well, I did, but I just needed to see Zetterberg's and Datsyuk's sexy goals again!" (Obviously, she likes hockey... But it's okay! I'm in love with it too!)

"You're weird." The twins said together.

"And you're not? (Ahh, sarcasm, it's beautiful!)Whatever, where's Haruhi?"

"She'll be a little late. I had her pick up some more commoner's coffee!" A blonde haired and purple eyed boy said. It was Tamaki.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait." You sighed annoyingly. _This sucks... I'm so impatient. Well, I'll just read some more_. (There ya go!)

"Why do you need to talk to her? Sounds like it's important!"Tamaki was now right next to you with a look that said, "Please tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

"If you tell me, I won't ask you any favors for a week." (If you think about it, that's a good deal! [He usually asks for at least 5 favors a day! On average... 35 favors a week!] I'd take that deal!)

"I don't take bribes like that. And I can deal with your favors, I don't even do half of them. That's what maids and butlers are for."

"Please, please, please?"

"Begging just annoys me." (Man, I'm never gonna ask you for anything.)

"Why won't you tell me?"He cried.

"It's girl stuff."You simply stated.

"You can tell me! I'm good at keeping secrets!"Tamaki yelled in a whiny boy tone.

"One, you can't keep a secret. And two, Haruhi can actually give some good advice. Unlike you, who still keeps pushing the idea that the club is actually a family."You bluntly put. (Hmm, brutal honesty is what Tamaki needs.)

"I do too give good advice!"

"Umm, no you don't. If I say I need tampons and that's why I need to talk to Haruhi, will you go?" (Tampons...? We all know that is some BS!)

Tamaki gave you a look of "Why would you tell me that?" or "I can't believe she said that!" He then went to his usual corner and started to twiddle with his thumbs. (Probably went to his emo corner out of shock!)

"It seems you've depressed 'milord' again. What are we going to do with you two?"This came from a black haired boy with glasses. It was Kyoya.

"Oh, hey Kyoya. I can't be blamed for his misfortune. I've warned him bout bugging me like that. Words are a powerful thing my friend, and Tamaki is easily hit hard with them."You gave a little chuckle then went back to your laptop.

"Just don't hurt him too much, remember, he's 70% of the request list."Kyoya gave you his "I'll make you pay for any lost profit" smirk. (Still kinda scared of that look to this day! Hide me!)

As you were reading another article, Haruhi walked in holding a paper bag. Coffee boxes, ramen packets and other foods were visible from the bag.

Haruhi put the bag down on a nearby table and whipped some sweat off her forehead.  
"Here senpai, did I get everything?"

"Ahh! A new flavor of ramen!"He said as he grabbed the ramen packet and looked at it amazed. (He recovers fast.)

"Sorry, I'll take it back. That's the only flavor they had available."

"No. I'll try this one too, but you need to make me some coffee."He gestured for her to go prepare the coffee.

"Uh, no. I need to talk to her. And you know how to make it. Go do it yourself!"You grabbed Haruhi by the arm and started to pull her in the direction of a far corner.

"But it taste better when she makes it!"Tamaki whined.

"Too bad!"Cheerfully put. You then pushed Tamaki into some nearby curtains so he'd be tangled awhile.  
"What do you need to talk to me about?"Haruhi asked.

You looked around and put your finger to your mouth to gesture to be quiet. "Me and Mori are gonna watch movies at my place this Saturday. And no one's gonna be at the house, and it's at night!"Your voice got a little higher and a tad above a whisper.

"Wait, are you and Mori boyfriend and girlfriend?"Haruhi asked somewhat slow and confused.

"Well, you could say that. But I'm not sure if we should tell anyone. You know?"

"You mean Mori fans, the Host club and any other people that could create problems?"

"That's exactly who I mean! I've only told you, but I might tell Hunny. I don't know though, Mori should tell him. Please keep this a secret!"You begged with a puppy dog face. (Didn't she just say that stuff doesn't work on her? Then she turns around and uses it on someone. Hypocrite!)

"Okay I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank you! But you have to pinkie promise!"You grabbed her hand and tangled your pinkies together shaking them. Now it was a done deal.

"Umm, you didn't have to be so hasty."Haruhi said untangling their pinkies.

"Why did she have to pinkie promise Cassa-Chan?"A higher pitched voice asked.

"Oh nothing Hunny!"You said nervously.

"I think I know what your hiding from me."Hunny smiled

"Well, what am I hiding from you?"You asked eyebrows up and interested.

"I think you're hiding the fact that you and Takashi have a date Saturday night!"Hunny replied happily as if mocking you. (Wow, he's good, can't keep a secret from him.)

"How did you know?"You quickly asked.

"I heard the whole conversation when I walked by."

"But we're in a corner!"

"You're next to where we keep the sweets!"

"Oh... (Blown) So you heard everything?"Feeling dumb now.

"Yeah I did. And I won't tell anyone!"

"Thank you Hunny! I'll get that cake I promised you."

"YAY!"

Hunny went off to a table while you got his cake. You brought it over and gave him a look like "You better not tell". So when you put down the cake you pinkie promised silently. Then walked back to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what movies do you think we should watch? I'm thinking "Alice in wonderland", "The jungle book", and "Sweeny Todd". What do you think?"

"I don't know, I don't care too much for movies or TV for that matter."

"Hmm, can you come?"

"What? I'd be a third wheel! And, I have to do some shopping Saturday!"Haruhi protested.

"One, you don't have to shop."

"How would you know?"Haruhi asked confused.

"Cause your excuse for getting out of stuff is always, "I gotta go to the market" or, "I have to go shopping". Come up with a better excuse next time."

"She does have a point."Haruhi murmured to herself.

"And second, you wouldn't be a third wheel, I'm gonna get Hunny to come."

"Why would Hunny come?"

"Because, Hunny and Mori are best friends. And it'd be more comfortable for me and maybe Mori if we had friends there."You said with a smart smirk.

"Oh, that's a good point. I guess I could go, it wouldn't hurt."

"Well, I gotta go get some stuff for Saturday. I'll pick you up at 5:30(PM) so we can get the room ready. Bye!"

"Oh, and wear some PJ's!"

"Oh, okay. I'll just have to wash some shorts tonight. I might have some fun, Cassie, Hunny, and Mori aren't as immature as Tamaki." (When she means mature, she doesn't mean acts like a little kid. She means like Tamaki!)

When you got to the door, you saw Mori. He looked down and smiled at you.

You were about to say something, but you instead took some paper and pen and lined it up on the wall. Then wrote something on it. It said "I'm going to invite Hunny and Haruhi. They already know, and I didn't tell anyone else! So don't tell anyone!".

You handed him the note and he read it. At the end he gave you a blank look.

"Why?"He asked.

"I felt bad, cause Haruhi and I were gonna make plans, (Liar.)but this happened. So I said she could come over a while. Then she said she'd be a third wheel, so I'm thinking bout asking Hunny to come."You said smiling.

"Is that okay?"

"I don't really mind."He calmly replied. (I think he minds, but doesn't want to say anything.)

"Okay, I gotta go and get some movies! Do you care what I get?"

"I don't care, your pick."He calmly replied again.

"Awesome! Well bye!"You looked all around to make sure no one was looking, and gave Mori a peck on the cheek and left.

Mori touched his cheek, then blushed a soft pink.

_I hope this goes well, but I think it'll go well. After we watch one movie, I'll get Hunny and Haruhi to leave and then I get Mori to myself. Now I have to figure out what to wear, hmm... I know! Pajama pants and my crop top! This'll be fun!_

__Chapter 3 end!

Okay, I lied, I figured it'd be better to have the date have its own chapter. When I started to put in all the stuff above, I realized that there wouldn't be enough room. So, I promise the next chapter will be about the date! Pinkie promise! (And you thought Cassie was the only one who did that.) Oh, and Tamaki is still tangled in the curtains! It's hilarious!


End file.
